


Shards

by Lechuza_Rosado



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gen, Not Sure How To tag this TBH, Other, Singing, YOU TELLING ME THERE IS NO YEARING TAG???, Yearning, come on guys, only his hand he broke some glass :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechuza_Rosado/pseuds/Lechuza_Rosado
Summary: Engie hurts his hand, and his pride.For this week's prompt on discord
Relationships: Engineer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

> This week prompt was...!
> 
> characters of the week are: demo, engie, and medic! science crew time
> 
> if you prefer the single word prompts, they are: glass, broom, anger.  
> otherwise, for the science crew, maybe an interesting one would be..... how do they deal with failure?
> 
> added my oc/canon agenda bc ofc i did. also oh god it's almost 3 am oh god

The last thing he hears is the shattering of glass as it tumbles down to the ground with him. The skin on the palm of his hand tearing open, spreading a fire in his veins, blood flowing out like a river. But as he kneeled on the ground clinging to his wrist, he can’t focus on the pain. Nor the glass that pierces his skin, all he can do is hear the ringing in his ears and grit his teeth as the drumming on his heart beats in a thunderous rhythm. Echoing in his head as he looked at the hundredth failure that week.

_‘Goddamn idiot. Not again. You need to find out what it is you’re doing wrong, or else this will just keep happening Dell.’_

_Dell-_

**_“Dell!”_ **

He snaps away from his mind to see dark brown eyes staring straight at him with concern and fear burning behind them. It’s Bastion, when did they get on base? When did they get into his workshop? He blinks at them before realizing they have a tight grip on his wrist, pulling out the larger shards of glass by hand. The pain is less muffled now, getting louder. All he can do is hold back a hiss as they clean his wound with quick and nimble fingers.

“Come on, get up. We need to see Medic about this.” Their voice is soft, but despite the gentleness behind it, he hears it etch into his bones like a nail as he gets to his feet. Suddenly they feel so heavy. Maybe it’s the blood loss.

“Looks worse than it is.” He manages to get out. Bastion immediately turns their eyes to him, mouth pressed into a thin line. They look like they’re gonna rip those goggles off his face.

 _“Engie._ ” Back to the nickname, he can't help but feel a twang in his heart. “There could still be small shards in your hand. And you’re bleeding _a lot.”_ Their face leans closer to his with each word. Worry dripping from their lips. They’re only about an inch shorter than him with these boots on. He doesn't have to crane his face so much to look at them. It’s kinda nice.

Oh god the blood loss is really getting to him.

As he’s quiet Bastion pulls him along to the medbay, which he follows with no protest. He indeed did have smaller shards still in there, Bastion had to pull them out with tweezers has Medic supervised. His hands were just too big and he had to make sure the blood loss wasn’t that bad. After a few minutes and a quick dose of the medigun he was good to go.

“Now as you know overuse of the medigun outside of battle isn’t the best idea, so you’re going to have to lay off that hand for a few days. Alright?”

That...did not sit well with him, he still had his projects to do. About more than _half_ what work he could do was **_gone_** now. He was quiet again, and Medic opened his mouth to speak before Bastion stepped in.

“I’ll make sure he keeps off it and comes to see you doc.” He’s surprised they’re still there with him _(no you’re not they’re always kind like that)_. This is good enough for Medic, who lets the two of them go and shoos them out. On his way to his office, something about a phone call to his daughter he’s been needing to make all day.

“You wanna go for a walk?” Is what Bastion asks him once they’re out of the medbay.

“Don’t see why not.”

It’s quiet again. But not from urgency, it's was kinda nice. Before he knows it, their walk leads them outside. It’s dark by now, the moon and stars illuminating overhead and lighting their path. It’s when they reach the fence, when Bastion begins to speak again.

“Engie, what's wrong?” Again is the worry in their eyes and it hurts his heart, feeling like a chord was plucked out of him. He doesn't want to lie, but he also doesn't want to burden them with his problems. But he’s been doing nothing but leaving them hanging all night, and he can’t keep doing that.

“I’m just. Upset. Mostly at myself.” He sighs, leaning his back onto the fence and looking up at the sky. Away from their eyes. “Been working on something, hasn’t come out how I like. Now I cant even work at all. Or do..something, anything, to keep busy.”

He stretches out the banged hand in front of him, raising it to the sky as if to reach out to the stars for a helping hand. He hated to be idle for long, maybe that’s why he worked so much. Besides his own ambition. He needed to do something, or else he felt like he might burst. Burst and leave everyone else to clean up the pieces of his own mess. Bastion only begins to speak once they’re sure he’s finished.

“How long have you been working there?”

“What day is it?”

“Thursday.”

“Since Tuesday then, I reckon.”

“Engie…” Bastion sighs and leans their head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a gentle side hug. Hugs are nothing new from Bastion, they gave out hugs like candy. But it always caught him off guard each time regardless.  
“I understand this sucks right now, but maybe you should use this to take a break. Clear your head. Get new ideas, instead of getting stuck in a rut and making the same mistake over and over.”

They had a point, and it made sense. But it still didn’t solve the problem with his hand.

“Usually I play my guitar to relax but- well. Can’t do much of anything right now can I?”

There’s a pause before a smile creeps onto their face and they turn to face him, hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll play for you!”

“You can play guitar?” Disbelief on his features.

“Barely.” They shrug, and that gets a laugh out of him. Which in turns makes them grin. “You can give me pointers. I sing better than I play though.”

“Hmm. It’s not so much the guitar itself that helps but more of..the music, and making it myself.” Bastion hums in acknowledgment. A moment passing before another idea crosses their features.

“ _We’ll_ sing then.” He raises an eyebrow, waiting for them to elaborate. “You and me, we’ll sing till your hand gets better. Singing is making music isn’t it?”

He can’t help but let out a laugh. “You do have a point there, that I’ll admit.”

“Come on then Dell! Let's get a practice song in, you know this one. I’ve heard you play it before.”

And as they gently pull at his good hand to sit with them on the fence, he can’t do anything to stop the grin that splits across his face at the sound of his name on their tongue. Their hand still wrapped around his as they opened their mouth and began the familiar tune.

_“Won't you sing a simple melody. Like my mother used to sing..”_

Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad break after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My oc is called 'The Bastion' btw! their full name is Mani Reyes, i have a drawing or two of them on my art tumblr @ lechuza-doodles if you wanna take a look! thanks for reading :)


End file.
